Densi Love Story
by Sierra Tango
Summary: I rewrote the bathroom scene in Neighborhood Watch to end the way we wanted it to end. Then wrote what I think will happen in the Finale. After the finale I just wrote scenes I wanted to see with Densi. It is a Densi Love Story.
1. Neighborhood Watch

**So I rewrote the bathroom scene in Neighborhood Watch to end the way we all wanted it to end. I'm not so good at the type of writing so let me know what you think. Please Review. **

Deeks could hear the music from the front porch. He opens the door.

"Sweetie, I'm home. Are we having a dance party?" Deeks shouts over the music. He enjoyed this assignment more then he would ever admit. It was nice playing house with Kensi. He had always imagined what it would be like living with her and this gave him a perfect excuse to pull out all of the sappy nicknames Kensi hated.

He walks to the living room to turn off the music. "Mellissa." He shouts, making sure to call her by her cover name. "Mellissa." He is getting worried that she isn't responding.

He looks around and sees blood on the floor. He quickly pulls out his gun. He follows the blood trail up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He pauses at the bathroom door. He takes a breath and then kicks it open to find Kensi sitting on the edge of the bathtub wrapped only in a towel.

"Oh my god. What are you doing?" Kensi yells.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You got techno blaring, there's blood running through the entire house, it's like an episode of Dexter in here." Deeks says annoyed.

"I cut my foot on some glass and…oh my god, what are you wearing?" Kensi says as she sees Deeks put his gun back in his fanny pack.

"Don't change the subject. I thought something happened to you." Deeks says.

"Is that a fanny pack?"

"No. It's a brosack." Deeks answers. "Don't do that. Don't scare me like that."

"Fine." Kensi replies in that short voice that always makes her sound so sexy.

"Fine." Deeks replies in the same short tone.

There is an awkward silence between them as Deeks takes a second to check Kensi out. She looked so sexy with her hair damp and standing in a towel. It took all of Deeks's self control not to jump her right there.

"What?" Deeks asks.

"I'm in a towel." Kensi answers.

"I can see that." Deeks says with a mischievous smile.

"And you've seen too much. So could you just leave, please?"

"Want me to take a look at your foot?"

"No I don't. I want you to go away."

"I'm sensing a little hostility here. Do you want to talk about it?"

"You sense correctly. Now some privacy please, and…and take that off."

"Alright." Deeks says pulling down his shorts.

Kensi gasps. "Oh my god not your pants."

"What? Oh my bad. I thought you wanted me to take my pants off."

"I can't believe you just did that." Kensi says.

"Come on Kens. Let me take a look at your foot."

Kensi sighs. "Fine." She needs help anyway. She is having trouble cleaning the wound. She sits back down on the side of the tube making sure to keep the towel closed. Deeks takes off his brosack and places it on the table outside the bathroom. He then walks over and kneels down to inspect her wound.

"That's a real battle scar you've got there. It must have been one tough vase." Deeks says.

"It just slipped out of my hand." Kensi lies. She could never tell him the truth. She was absentmindedly cleaning the vase while thinking about Deeks. They had been sharing a bed for 3 days now and the sexual tension was rising higher every day. She was thinking about all the things she would do to him if she got the chance. Her hands went weak and the vase shattered to the floor.

Deeks finishes dressing the cut and Kensi gets up the put some clothes on.

"Out Deeks." Kensi says as she walks to the front of the closet.

"Oh come on. One little peek." Deeks says. Their banter had always bordered on sexual, but over the last few days both of them had gotten bolder.

"You couldn't handle it." Kensi shoots back.

"You wanna bet?" Deeks says.

"Okay." Kensi challenges as she drops her towel. She doesn't know if it was the loss of blood or if she just can't take the tension anymore, but she needs to know what it feels like to be with him. She revels in the surprise that crosses his face as she stands in front of him. Deeks is stunned. He never thought she would actually do it.

She walks towards him and he can't move. She is more gorgeous then he could ever have imagined. All of the dreams he has had about her don't compare to the real thing.

Kensi walks up to Deeks and places her hand on his chest. She runs her hand down his abs and whispers in his ear. "So, can you handle it?"

In a fraction of a second Deeks's lips are on Kensi's and he traps her in an embrace. He doesn't want to let her go, which is fine with Kensi because she doesn't plan on going anywhere. Except maybe the bed.

Deeks picks her up and places her on the bathroom counter. Kensi wraps her legs around his waist. He moves his kisses down her neck and enjoys the moans this elicits from Kensi. She pulls up on the hem of his shirt and he helps her take it off.

"Hold on." He whispers in her ear. She places her arms around his neck as he swoops one arm under her butt and the other around her back. Still attached at the lips he picks her up and walks to the bed.

He gentle places her in the middle of the bed never losing contact. She pushes at his shorts and in one quick second his shorts and boxers come off. Now there is nothing between them. Kensi pushes on Deeks's shoulder and rolls them over, taking control.

She kisses her way down his neck and to his chest. Deeks has always been ripped but she never fully realized how much it turned her on until that second. She pauses and takes a moment to revel in his touch. She sits up and runs her hands down his chest. It feels better then she imagined having him lying under her. Deeks doesn't like the lull in action.

When she leans back down to kiss him he rolls them back over. She relinquishes control. She likes the idea of giving herself up to him. Usually she likes to take control but with him it's different. She's happy just laying there taking in every stimulus from all of her senses.

He reaches down and enters her with one finger stretching her out. "Oh god Deeks." Her back arches toward him and she curls her hands into his blond curly hair to help stabilize her. She relishes the feeling of her hands in his hair. It is so soft, smooth and mildly damp from his workout.

He adds another finger as she arches up again. "Please, Deeks." She pleads. He loves hearing her beg for him. He loves everything about this moment.

He lets her have what she wants. Slowly he enters her. Once he is fully in he pauses allowing her to adjust to him.

"Move Deeks." She says. He starts to pump in and out of her allowing her to adjust every time until he finds her sweet spot.

"Right there." She says. He moves faster hitting her in the same spot every time. Her groaning and saying his name almost sends him over the edge but he holds back until she reaches it too. He fells her tighten and he knows they are both on the edge. It only takes a few more pumps until they are both climaxing at the same time.

"Deeks." She says clenching her nails into his back. He knows it will leave a mark but he doesn't care. He is focused on the amazing feeling of her walls tight around his member.

He is still holding himself up on his elbows but he is getting weak. He moves to take it out of she puts her hands on his butt stopping him.

"Just a second." She says.

"I'm clasping here." He responds.

She rolls them over so she is on top. She knows he can hold her weight on his chest with out impairing his breathing. She doesn't want to loss the feeling of that moment. She lies on top of him while they both recover. She finally moves off of him and lies down next to him.

"Told you I could handle it." Deeks says. Kensi punches him in the shoulder.

**I planed on this being a one shot but if you want more let me know. Please Review.**


	2. Crimeleon

**Thank you everyone for the alerts and Reviews. I have never gotten this many reviews for one chapter. Okay. I was inspired after seeing a trailer for the finale. I wrote this as if you isolated all of the Densi scenes from the Finale. I'm sorry if it is hard to understand but we don't actually know what the finale will be yet and I don't want to wait till Tuesday to have an update for you guys. Let me know what you think.**

It had been two weeks since they had amazing sex and they had still said nothing to each other about it. They couldn't talk at work because someone could over hear them. They were too tired after work to talk and the longer they went without talking the easier it was to just not talk.

They still had their witty banter but it just wasn't the same. This is always what Kensi feared, giving into her needs and having it ruin the one great friendship she had. Deeks didn't want to scare Kensi away so he was waiting for her to bring it up.

Kensi sat at her desk catching up on paperwork while Sam and Callen talked about Sam's car.

"Have you seen Deeks this morning?" Callen asked. She didn't respond.

"Kensi?" Sam said louder.

"What? Sorry." Kensi replied.

"Have you seen Deeks this morning?" Callen repeated.

"What you mean?" Kensi asked nervous.

"What part tripped you up?" Callen asked confused.

"Oh, sorry. You're just asking…"

"If you have seen him. He's late."

"Not that that's unusual for him." Sam interjects.

"No I haven't seen him." Kensi replied. Deeks walks in and drops his bag.

"Sorry my alarm didn't go off." Deeks apologizes.

"But I see you had time to stop for coffee." Sam said.

There was silence. "What? No witty come back?" Callen asked.

"Guess I'm just tired." Deeks said.

They heard Eric's whistle, which meant they had a new case. Every one got up and made their way to ops.

"What do you think is up with them?" Callen asked.

"I don't know but something is off." Sam replied.

"Good morning all." Hetty said. "Mr. Beale, you may proceed."

"Last night police found a body in an ally identified as Megan Kimble." A photo of a blond woman lying next to a dumpster flashes onto the screen. "The coroner ran a tox screen and found a match to a substance we have been tracking. It was the same substance that killed the fake agent Colstrum, who was believed to be poisoned by Zahid DeGramont."

"The Chameleon." Callen said. "What makes you think this is connected to him and not just someone who died by the same poison?"

"Kimble is a former Marine Sniper. After an Honorable Discharge she was rumored to be working privet security." Nell answered.

"A gun for hire." Sam said.

"There is footage of her talking with some men making a deal to sell a thumb drive believed to contain military secrets. She makes the exchange and then drives a mile down the road to an ally. Unfortunately there are no cameras in the ally but 3 minutes later the car leaves with a man in the drivers seat." Eric pulled up footage of the car leaving and freezes on the driver.

"That's him." Callen said.

"He used Kimble as a proxy as always, then when the deal was finished, ties up the last loose end by killing her." Kensi said.

"This guy is the best I have ever seen. It's going to take all of us at the top of our game to take him down." Callen said.

"That is why I called in some favors." Hetty replied. The ops doors opened and Nate and Renko walk in.

"Hetty figured you could use some help." Renko said. Hugs and greetings were exchanged between everyone.

"I have been working undercover in Military Intelligence." Renko said. "When they discovered they had a leak they asked NCIS to step in and find it. All of the information that has gotten out has been inconsequential. It was classified information that was being moved to be declassified anyway. It's not worth stealing."

"Then why go to such lengths to steal?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Renko answered.

"The information doesn't seem important to us but may be important to these men. Most terrorist groups will take any information they can get but it is possible these men may have been looking for something specific. Like a person or a target." Nate explained.

"Okay. Deeks, Kensi, and Nate go check out Kimble's place see what you can find. Renko, Sam and I will go look at the crime scene and see if there is anything LAPD missed." Callen orders.

"Addresses are on your phones." Nell said as everyone left.

**This is just the set up. It's going to take some time to put the entire story together so it will come out in pieces. The next chapter should be up in the next 12 hours. Deeks and Kensi have to keep their cool while riding in the car with Nate. Can they do it? Please review. I love hearing your feedback.**


	3. Megan's Apartment

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I am blown away by the response I am getting. There will be more chapters like the first one; it just won't be every chapter. **

**Okay this one is a little bit choppier. Sorry if it is hard to understand. Again, this is what I want to see happen in the finale. I'm only writing out scenes that have Kensi and Deeks in them. **

Kensi and Deeks drive all the way to Megan's apartment with almost no talking.

"Okay what's going on?" Nate asks.

"Nothing" They both answer at the same time.

"Did you forget who you are talking to? It's clearly not nothing. There is major tension between you two, and not the good kind of tension." Nate says.

"We're here." Kensi says.

"You're deflecting." Nate says as they get out of the car.

"We're not deflecting. There is just nothing to talk about." Deeks answers.

Nate knows they are lying but decides to let it go for the time being. They enter Megan's apartment guns drawn. Deeks takes lead and Kensi follows him. He checks the place.

"All clear." Deeks says. "It's pretty bare." It's a studio apartment. It doesn't look like it gets much use besides being a place to sleep. A mattress and TV sit on the floor and there are a few papers on a table next to a laptop.

Kensi sits down at the table and dials ops on her phone. "Eric, I've got a laptop. Running the ghosting program."

Kensi hooks up her phone to the computer. "Got it." Eric says. "There doesn't look like there is much on it. Just a few files and some emails. I found some securely deleted emails I might be able to salvage."

"Okay. Let me know what you find." Kensi says.

"I don't think there is anything to find here." Nate says. "DeGromont would never have been careless enough to come here. The laptop is all you are going to get."

Kensi's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Yeah." Kensi said putting it on speakerphone.

"I just got a hit on Kaleidoscope. We found Kimble's car. It's parked outside a where house. The guys are in route. I'm sending the address." Eric says.

Deeks picks up the laptop and they leave the apartment. "On our way."

**I know this isn't very interesting right now but it all get good in the next chapter. Right now I can't seem to move forward. I am having trouble writing the next part of the story so please be patient with me. I will write it though. Please Review.**


	4. Renko's Death

**Are you all excited for the finale tonight? I hope so. Here is the next scene. Sorry these are coming out one scene at a time but I want to post them when they are finished. **

Kensi pulled into the where house parking lot and saw Callon, Sam and Renko pinned down behind the car. She stopped the car behind them; all three of them jumped out of the car and started firing.

They all crouched behind the two cars.

"It's about time." Renko said.

"What have you got?" Deeks asked.

"Looks like 5 shooters. We took down two. Three left. They are hiding behind fuel tanks. If we shoot it could blow us all up." Callon said.

"We'll laydown cover fire. Kensi, Deeks see if you can come at them from the other side of the building." Sam said.

"Three, Two, One." Sam, Callon, Renko and Nate started firing in the shooters direction making sure not to hit the tanks. Kensi and Deeks ran to the side of the building.

They had fallen into their tactical mode. They knew each other so well; words were not necessary to execute the plan. They could hear the firing continue as they made their way to the other side of the building.

Deeks was in front with Kensi covering the rear. They inched their way to the edge of the building keeping out of site. Deeks poked his head over the corner to spot the shooters.

He hand gestured to Kensi saying 'Three shooters. Aim for the legs.' The legs were the only open part of the body that could be hit without hitting the fuel tanks. They waited a second for the firing to stop meaning the shooters were reloading.

"Now" Deeks whispered.

They leaned out and hit all three shooters in the legs, making them crumble to the ground. As they moved to return fire Deeks and Kensi took them all out.

They waited a few seconds to make sure they were not shooting anymore.

"We're good." Callon said.

All six of them walked over to the shooters.

Kensi saw another shooter come out of the where house. She pointed her gun and pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots rang out and she expected to feel pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Renko fall to the ground beside her. Two more shoots ring out and the shooter was also on the ground. She turned around and saw Deeks with his gun drawn. He took down the last shooter. He ran up to her as Callon made his way to Renko.

"Are you okay?" Deeks asked.

"I'm fine." Kensi replied.

"Eric we need an ambulance." Callon called out. "Stay with me. Don't you dare close your eyes."

"On it's way." Eric replied.

**I hope you like the action. The next chapter should be up tonight. It will be a nice scene between Nate and Kensi where she spills everything. At this point I don't think I have to say Please Review but I will anyway. **


	5. Nate And His Wisdom Pt1

**I wrote this before I saw the finale. I hope you like it. This is after the hospital after Renko died.**

Kensi stood in the shooting rang. She emptied her clip then reloaded then emptied the clip again. She did this three times before she heard the door open. She expected to see Deeks in the doorway. She was only mildly surprised when Nate was looking back at her.

She took off the earphones and glasses and set them on the table. He leaned against the wall.

"What happened today?" Nate asked.

"I got an agent shot. That's what happened." Kensi said quite but angry.

"Kensi you didn't GET him shot, he was just shot. Why do you think it's your fault? Because you hesitated?"

"That's the thing. I didn't hesitate." Kensi said turning around to look at Nate. "I pulled the trigger but nothing happened."

"Your gun jammed. It happens." Nate said.

"You don't understand." Kensi said angrily.

"Then explain it to me." Nate said calmly.

"I was cleaning my gun this morning like I always do." Kensi paused. Nate could tell she was leaving something out. "I got…distracted. I didn't clean it properly and it jammed."

"What do you mean you got distracted?" Nate asked, waiting for Kensi to say it out loud.

"Something happened, on our last case." Kensi said.

"Between you and Deeks."

"How did you know?"

"Please. I'm the best profiler in the entire country. Plus anyone with eyes can tell you two are meant to be together. We were all just waiting for you two to figure it out. What exactly happened?"

Kensi retold the story of the bathroom. "Then he bandaged my foot and we, well, we kind of had sex."

There was silence for a moment.

"Finally." Nate said.

"No. Not finally this messes everything up. We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Kensi said trying to find an answer.

"Try again."

"Because he is my partner. It's against the rules."

"The rules state that no NCIS agents can work together is they are together. It doesn't say anything about LAPD."

"That's a technicality and you know it."

"Why are you pushing so hard Kensi? You love him don't you?" Nate asked.

"Lets say we do get together. We tell Hetty and she assigns new partners because we can't be together personally and professionally. So now Deeks is out there with Sam who gets on his nerves, or Callon who, lets face it, only really works well with Sam, or worse someone we don't even know. Now every time I'm on the job all I can think about is Deeks and worrying if he is safe or not because the man I love is out there shooting at people and I'm not there to have his BACK!" Kensi was getting louder. "Now let say that something happens to him and I lose him just like I lost every other man in my life. How am I supposed to deal with that? I can't do it Nate. I'm not strong enough. I can't open my self up to be hurt like that again."

Kensi was on the verge of tears and Nate steps up to give her a hug. Kensi hugs Nate back.

"You're stronger then you know Kens. You can do this." Nate said.

"What if I lose him?"

"You wont."

Kensi Pulled away to look at Nate. "You can't make those kind of guarantees in this job. Look at Dom, Renko."

"Your right but isn't one day with the man you love worth it. You and Deeks have an amazing story ahead of you. You just have to let it unfold. Your story doesn't have a tragic ending. It's not possible."

**I always loved Nate. I hope you guys liked it. What did you think of the finale? Amazing right? Not as much Densi as I would have hoped but still good. Please Review.**


	6. Densi Together

**OMG you guys, I'm at over 35 story alerts. Thank you so much. I did write the end of this chapter after I watched the finale so it did influence it a little bit. I hope you like it. I have a really good Densi scene coming up. Stick with me.**

Kensi sat on couch wrapped in a blanket. She could hear the rain tapping on her roof. _The perfect ending to a shitty day_, Kensi thought. She reached over and picked up her phone. There was only one person she wanted to see. She dialed and before the first ring ended she heard, "Hey."

"Hey. Can you come over? I…don't want to be alone right now." Kensi said.

She heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she saw Deeks standing there, wet from the rain. They hung up the phone. Kensi turned around and walked to the kitchen as Deeks planted himself on the couch.

"You want a beer?" Kensi asked.

"You have anything stronger?" Deeks asked. Kensi opened the cabinet next to the fridge and pulled out some vodka and two glasses. She then took her place on the other side of the couch. She poured the drinks and they sat in silence for a minute.

"I know I didn't know Renko as well as you did, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Deeks said.

"He trained me, you know." Kensi said looking at her glass.

"Really? I just assumed Sam and Callen trained you." Deeks said surprised.

"They all did, but when I was first assigned to OSP in LA I joined the team as Renko's partner." Kensi paused. "I was so new. In 'school' they use words like aggressive driving, escape and evade, suspect interrogation, but it's different out here in the real world. I was unprepared and stupid. The only reason I joined NCIS was so I could get access to my father's files. Renko showed me there is more to the job then just taking down suspects. We save lives when no one else knows they are in danger. We provide this free life everyone clamors for, and we do it without anyone knowing our name. But we do it because we are called to protect people. Isn't that why you joined LAPD, to help people?"

"And the uniform." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled a little. "The people in that building are my family. What am I supposed to do if I can't protect them?"

"Renko knew what he was doing. This is what he signed up for. It's what we all signed up for."

"He didn't sign up to die. Not like that. I was right there. I could have saved him."

"There was nothing you could do." Deeks said trying to make her feel better.

Kensi could feel the tears starting to fall. "When I was young my father used to lay me down on his lap and stroke my hair when I cried. I wish he was here now."

Deeks placed a pillow in his lap and patted it. Kensi laid down and put her head in Deeks's lap. Deeks started to stroke Kensi's hair. Eventually he felt Kensi stop crying. "Kens." Deeks said. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

Deeks carefully got up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her down on her bad and covered her. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Princess."

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I rewrote it several times. I hope you like the way it turned out. The next chapter will feature Deeks and Nate. Please Review.**


	7. Nate And His Wisdom Pt2

**I want to thank all of you for sticking with this story. I hope you like where is it going. I want to dedicate this chapter to "Dark-Supernatural-Angel". This user always reads and never fails to review within minutes of me posting the next chapter. They always give great reviews. So whoever you are, Thank You. This is for you.**

Deeks put up a shoot and missed wide to the right. He grabbed another basketball and shot again, wide to the right again. Another shot, bounced off the backboard.

"I thought you were good at basket ball." Deeks heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Nate standing behind him. He frowned.

"Well good morning to you too." Nate said.

"We love having you back Nate, but you just weren't the one I was hoping to see this morning."

"Sorry, I'm not Kensi."

"I wasn't taking about Kensi." Deeks said trying to cover his disappointment. He put up another shot only to miss again.

"Did you people forget I'm the best profiler in the country? I'm trained to read everyone from terrorist to housewives. Why do you still try to lie to me?"

Deeks was quite has he kept shooting balls and missing every one.

"So what happened?"

Deeks didn't say anything.

"Look. Kensi already gave you up. I know what happened during 'Neighborhood Watch'."

Deeks watched the last ball bounce off the backboard. He turned around, but didn't say anything.

"When did you realize you're in love with her?" Nate asked.

"Who said I'm in love with her?"

Nate pointed to himself. "Profiler. We just went over this."

"When the French took her and I had to rescue her from the lasers." Deeks said.

"That was almost a year and a half ago." Nate said. "Wow. I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Usually I don't tell people what to do. I try and lead them to the answer but with you two if someone doesn't help you, you will never get together."

"SO?"

"Ask her out on a date." Nate said.

"You are no help at all." Deeks said. He turned around to walk back to his desk.

"I'm serous." Nate said as he followed Deeks back to the desk. "You two have never done a normal thing together. Take her out on a date. See if that feeling is still there with out all of the shooting and saving the day."

Kensi walked in and put her stuff down next to her desk. "Deeks you're early. Are you feeling okay?"

"Will you go out with me?" Deeks said.

"What?" Kensi said. She almost dropped the coffee in her hand.

"Friday night. Will you go out with me?" Deeks said again.

"Okay." Kensi said.

**Okay, that was a lot shorter then I thought it would be. Sorry. The next chapter will be worth the wait. Trust me. Please Review.**


	8. First Date Pt 1

**Thanks everyone for keeping up with the story. I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it. The date will be spread across three chapters. I am doing this because it would be quite long if I didn't. Also it is going to take some time to write and I don't want to keep you guys waiting that long. **

Kensi looked at the mirror for the tenth time. She was so nervous for tonight. Deeks wouldn't tell her where they were going. She heard the knock and grabbed her jacket. She was wearing a blouse and a nice pair of jeans. She had decided to go with black heels just to add a bit of sexiness.

"You ready?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah." Kensi replied.

"You look amazing." Deeks said as they walked to his car. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When they got to his car Deeks opened the door for her.

"So where are we going?" Kensi asked when they were on the road.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Deeks said.

"You know I'm trained to navigate with my eye's closed so you might as well tell me because I'm going to figure it out."

"Not a chance, but nice try." Deeks said. Deeks reached over and covered her hand with his. "Kensi just relax."

Kensi realized her hands were curled into fists. She relaxed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So…did you finish all your paperwork?" Kensi said trying to make conversation.

"No work talk." Deeks said. "Just for tonight, work doesn't exist."

Kensi sat in silence. She was at a loss for words. They never had trouble talking before, but she was so nervous she didn't know what to say.

Deeks saved her. "So how is your mom? Are you two getting along?"

"Yeah. We sat down and talked and she told me all about how she lied about falling for another guy. I felt so bad that I never gave her a chance to explain before now. I have missed out on over 10 years of birthdays and Christmas's with her. I think we're just trying to make up for lost time."

"Did you tell her what you do?"

"Yeah. After the whole event it was useless to lie. Unfortunately now she is constantly worried about me. She asked me to come over once a week to have dinner with her so we see each other."

"That sounds nice."

"It is. After so going so long without a family it's nice to have someone who cares about you. Who calls just to make sure you are okay and pesters you about having dinner. It's so…normal."

"We need a little normal in our lives."

After that the conversation just came normally until Deeks parked the car.

"Where are we?" Kensi asked. "I don't recognize this place?" She looked at the sad little diner. Now she was nervous again. What if Deeks was a terrible date? What if they didn't know each other at all? This was her worst nightmare, giving in to all of this and it turning out horribly.

"Trust me." Deeks said as he held out his hand. She took it and they walked into the diner.

"Marty." The cook yelled from behind the counter. He looked to be in his late 60's Kensi thought. "Where have you been man? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Jerry. I've just been busy working." Deeks replied.

"Margie, get out her. Little Marty is back." Jerry called to the back.

"Come on Jerry. Can we retire the Little Marty name please?" Deeks said.

"You will always be our little Marty." A woman said as she walked through the door from the back. She looked to be the same age as the cook.

"Hi Margie." Deeks let go of Kensi's hand and walked over and planted a kiss on Margie's check.

"It's good to have you back Marty." She said. "It's been months since you've been here. Let me take a look at you."

Deeks backed up a few steps and did a turn. "You need to put some more meat on your bones."

"You say that every time." Deeks said laughing.

"Be a gentleman and introduce me to your lady please." Margie said.

Kensi walked up behind Deeks. "This is Kensi."

Kensi held out her hand. "We hug around here." Margie said as she enveloped Kensi in a big hug. This made Kensi giggle, much to Deeks's delight. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Well she is much better then the girls you used to bring around here."

Kensi looked at Deeks, eyebrows raised.

"To be fair," Deeks jumped it, "The last time I brought a girl here I was 19."

Deeks pulled Kensi over to a booth and they sat down. Margie flipped the sign to 'closed' so they could be alone.

"Would you like a menu sweetheart?" Margie asked.

"No need." Deeks said. "Two cheese burgers, seasoned fries, root beer for me, chocolate shake for her."

Kensi couldn't believe she had doubted him. This was an amazing date. He knew her so well she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"So I take it you have been here before." Kensi said after Margie walked away.

Deeks laughed which made Kensi smile. "When I was ten I ran away from home for a day and I came across this place. Jerry and Margie had just taken over and they didn't know anyone. They took me in and fed me. They convinced me to go back home. After that whenever I needed to get away I would come here. They are like the parents I never had."

"So when did it become your go to date place?" Kensi asked with the cute, fake attitude Deeks loved.

"You know, I really don't remember." Deeks said. Kensi knew he was lying and just didn't want to answer.

"Hey Margie." Kensi yelled.

"Yeah sweetie."

"When did Little Marty bring his first girl here?" Kensi asked emphasizing his name.

"14-years-old. But she brought him here. It was our daughter. Kate." Margie answered.

"Oh really?" Kensi said with a mischievous smile. Deeks put his head in his hands.

"Those two were the definition of puppy love." Jerry said.

"They were together for quite some time. Marty was such a smooth talker it was hard not to fall in love with him."

"I know what you mean." Kensi said before she realized it.

Deeks looked at her with a smile.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Kensi said trying to cover up the fact she just basically told Deeks she loved him.

"There is a picture of her up on the wall over there." Margie pointed to the wall next to the door. It was a corkboard with lots of pictures on it. Kensi got up and walked over there. Deeks followed her.

"Which one is she?" Kensi asked.

Deeks pointed to a beautiful woman with blond hair, holding two babies. "She got married about three years ago and just had two baby boys." Deeks said.

"Your still in touch?" Kensi asked.

"No, I hear everything through Margie and Jerry." Deeks said.

"She is really pretty." Kensi said.

Deeks turned her around. "Not as pretty as you." Deeks placed a kiss on Kensi's lips. They heard the ding of a bell.

"Food's up." Jerry called. Deeks escorted Kensi back to the booth.

"So did you break her heart?" Kensi said playfully.

"Quite the opposite." Margie said as she placed the plates on the table. "She broke his heart."

"Really?" Kensi said genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Deeks said. "She went off to college and I had to finish my last year in high school. Can we talk about something else?"

Deeks and Kensi talked and laughed with Margie and Jerry for an hour and a half.

"Okay. I think you have enough dirt on me for a lifetime. It's time to go." Deeks said. Kensi got up and hugged Margie and Jerry.

"Don't be a stranger now." Margie said.

"I won't." Kensi said.

Deeks leaned in and hugged Margie. "She's a keeper." Margie whispered into his ear.

"I know." Deeks whispered back.

Deeks took Kensi's hand and they walked out to Deeks's car.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Kensi said.

"Oh, the night isn't over yet." Deeks said.

**SOOOOOO…What did you think? Please review. **

**I am leaving it up to you, Should Densi **

**1) Have Sex**

**2) Fall Asleep Together (but not have sex)**

**3) Deeks gives her kiss at the door and drives away**

**at the end of the night? Let me know in your review. **

**As always thanks for reading. You all are amazing. I am up to 50 story alerts.**


	9. First Date Pt 2

**I know this might not follow exactly with the established backgrounds of all of the characters but I hope you like it anyways. **

"Where are we now?" Kensi asked.

"You might want to leave your shoes in the car." Deeks said.

Kensi looked out over the beach. The moon was perfectly positioned over the water. It reflected onto the ocean so big. There was a small swing set and slide just off the walkway. It was a beautiful place but was hidden around some cliffs. Kensi stopped when her feet hit sand.

"We live so close to the water but I rarely get the chance to come out here." Kensi said. "I love the sand. How did you know about this place?" Kensi started walking again.

"One of the many places I went when I needed to get out of the house." Deeks said. "There were always kids playing on the swings and slide. Made me feel like I had a family."

They walked over to the swings and sat down. "Do you remember swinging up so high then catapulting off trying to see how far you could go?"

"I never did that. My mom was too afraid I would get hurt." Kensi said.

"What? You have to try it come on." Deeks said as he backed up and started swinging.

"No. It's dangerous." Kensi said.

"Afraid of a little competition are we?" Deeks said, as he got higher.

"Oh, it's on." Kensi said as she back up and started to swing. In less then a minute they were both as high as they could go without breaking the swing set.

"On three." Deeks said.

They swung up then back.

"One." Deeks said.

Up and back.

"Two." Kensi said.

Up and Back.

"Three." They both catapulted off the swing.

They hit the sand exactly the same distance away, both landing on their feet then falling.

Kensi started to laugh which in turn made Deeks laugh. They got up and dusted them selves off. Deeks took Kensi's hand and walked down to the water. They walked along the waters edge as the waves flowed over their feet.

"I always had you pegged as a moonlight walk on the beach type." Kensi said.

"It's part of my charm." Deeks said. "So you have learned way too much about me tonight. Now it's your turn. Tell me something I don't know about you."

Kensi was silent for a moment.

"I love it when you call me your partner." Kensi confessed.

Deeks looked at her inquisitively.

"My father and I did everything together, when he was home. He taught me how to fight, fix cars, and shoot guns. He didn't have a son; he only had me. So I did everything with him a son would do. Once my mom left we were all each other had left. He called me his partner."

"So I'm your father in this scenario? I'm not sure I like that." Deeks said.

"You know what I mean." Kensi said.

Deeks stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you for telling me that."

He placed his hand under her chin and kissed her. They made their way back to the car and drove back to Kensi's place. Deeks walked her to the door.

"Do you want to come in for a beer? Or something?" Kensi said seductively. Before Deeks could answer Kensi unlocked the door and walked inside.

Deeks followed her in and closed the door. Kensi dropped her keys on the table and her shoes on the floor. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Deeks's neck and started to kiss him.

Deeks leaned into it. He took off her jacket and she helped him out of his.

"Okay." Deeks said as he pulled away. Kensi immediately dropped her grip.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kensi said. Deeks's heart ached at the pain in her voice.

"No." He said. He stepped up and took her hand. "I just want to take this slower with you."

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

"Kens, you're my partner but you're much more then that." Deeks looked her right in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kensi said with no hesitation.

**Okay I know you will all hate me for this but I am going to end it here. The reason it took so long to write this chapter is because I actually rewrote the ending. I had originally had them fall asleep together but I thought this would be a better place to end.**

**I am now finished with this story but don't worry, I'm not done with Densi yet. I am writing a new story for them. They are going back to Hawaii and it will be a cross over with Hawaii Five-0. I will post a link to it after the first chapter is posted. Please let me know how you liked the ending and don't forget to check back for my new story.**

**Thank you everyone so much for following this story. It means so much to me that you liked it. I hope you will all continue to my new story. **

**I can't decide on how the story should start. Help Please.**

**They get called by Danny to come to Hawaii and help with a case**

**They go on vacation and get caught up in a case**

**Which one do you want?**

**I love you all,**

**Sierra Tango**

**P.S. Here is a little taste of what I have planned.**

"Get out." The guy yelled as he held the gun closed to Kensi's head.

"I would but you see you have my partner there, and I'm kind of fond of her. Sure she listens to loud music and likes to watch chick flics but all around not a bad person to fight crime with. So I would really like her back. If that's alright with you." Deeks said.


	10. Preview of Hawaiian Vacation

**Here is a little preview on my new story Hawaiian Vacation. You can check it out on my author page. **

"Get out." The suspect yelled as he held a gun close to Kensi's head.

"I would but you see you have my partner there, and I'm kind of fond of her. Sure she listens to loud music and likes to watch chick flics but all around not a bad person to fight crime with. So I would really like her back. If that's alright with you." Deeks said.

"I said get out!" He yelled again. When he turned his gun away from Kensi and toward Deeks, Kensi elbowed him in the nose. He dropped his gun and held his face. Kensi turned around and kicked him I the balls. He fell to the floor. She picked up his gun and pointed it at him. By now Deeks, Sam, and Callen where right by her side.

"Damn Kens. You broke the guys noes, was the nut shot really necessary?" Deeks asked.

"I don't like it when people point guns at me." She replied.


End file.
